Hana Kimi Drabbles
by Faelady
Summary: A collection of drabbles and near drabble length ficlets featuring various characters from Hana Kimi.
1. Akiha Hara

AN: I debated on whether to post these or not and finally figured what the heck. Drabble the first, from Akiha's POV. Warning for implied shonen-ai.

--------------

Akiha Hara considers his most serious vice not to be sweets but gambling. He knows he is addicted to chance.

He chances that maybe on his next visit Umeda will have finally started to get over the person who'd kept his heart for so long. Maybe next visit when he sneaks a kiss onto Umeda's lips they will finally open for him. Maybe next visit Umeda's hands will finally hold him closer, inviting further caresses of the doctor's lean body.

Akiha is a fearless gambler. He can afford to be nothing less, with such a prize to be won.


	2. Hokuto Umeda

AN: Drabble the second, from Umeda's POV this time.

--------------------

Umeda wondered how he did it. Izumi Sano was—theoretically—a normal, healthy seventeen-year-old boy. Yet somehow Sano had been living with a girl he loved for almost a year now and still hadn't slept with her.

_That_ was the ultimate mystery surrounding Mizuki, in Umeda's opinion.

Either the boy enjoyed cold showers, or he was something of a masochist. She was there every day, plainly adoring, unabashed. Much like someone else he refused to acknowledge, even to himself.

How did Sano do it? How did he resist daily temptation from the object of his desire? And could he teach Umeda his secret?


	3. Shuichi Nakatsu

AN: No, I don't really think Nakatsu is gay (though if he were, that's cool too). I just really thought it was funny to torture him like this. Yes, I have a strange sense of humor. Any more questions? Also, not exactly a drabble--I'm 65 words over 100.

-------------

He cried the day she left to return to America, but deep inside Nakatsu was a happy man. All that time spent in agony. First, coming to terms with the fact that he liked one of his schoolmates, which of course meant he was gay—or so he thought at the time. Then, trying to woo and win Mizuki away from Sano. Now that was like trying to stand in front of a glacier and shove it back the way it came. They just got slowly closer and closer together, and there was nothing Nakatsu could do to push them apart. All that pain, and now this. But one thought kept running through his mind over and over. 

'_I'm not gay!'_

At least, that's what comforted him through the first few lonely months of his senior year—until he started noticing how cute one of the new first years was.

God, he hoped _he_ was really a _she_. After all, it had happened once, right?

-------------

AN the second: (shifty eyes) I make no promises, but I might give it a shot if you give me a suggestion for the next character...


	4. Minami Nanba

AN: This is a little on the darker side of Nanba, which is not exactly where I think my two requesters wanted me to go with this, but this is where it went anyway. Sorry! If you don't get the reference at the end, there's a bonus chapter smack in the middle of vol. 6 that deals with it. Kayashima's next. Who's after that? You tell me!

---------------------------------

Minami Nanba took pride in his status as a ladies man and consummate flirt. He used his handsome face, his sexuality, as a tool. Seductive smiles, come-ons, and empty sentiments were his bait.

He felt no qualms in manipulating those around him for his own benefit. And the girls always fell for it, never looking any deeper than his quick wit or muscled body.

He always remembered to keep his heart safe, uninvolved, hidden behind the smoke and mirrors of smiles and good looks and pretty words.

Kanako had been an excellent teacher.


	5. Taiki Kayashima

AN: Squeaking in at just under 200 words and therefore not technically a drabble, here's the latest entry. And on a happy note, this drabble request thing is doing what I hoped it would and broken the block on my 30 Kisses. So yay!

------------------------------------

Kayashima was used to being isolated from the people around him, and expected nothing to change when he got to Osaka High. Even if he wanted to hide his abilities, he always ended up revealing them somehow. So he accepted his role of "resident freak" and didn't bother to try and make friends with anyone, including his new roommate.

But apparently indifference never stopped Shuichi Nakatsu, and before Kayashima knew it, he was surrounded by others who had been pulled in by the force of that happy-go-lucky personality. Dragged along like a reluctant puppy, Kayashima finally learned what it was like to be part of the group rather than separate from it. Even when he used his abilities in front of them, they were acknowledged as unusual and then accepted as just one more aspect of him rather than becoming a reason to avoid him.

Looking back on his first months at Osaka, Kayashima often wondered why he had wanted to resign himself to a life without friendship. Though Nakatsu, Sekime, Noe, Izumi, and Mizuki often made life difficult for him, they definitely made it more interesting.


	6. Shizuki Ashiya

AN: I know this wasn't next in the request queue. Sorry, but Himejima--(shudder). I'm working on it, though. I promise! Actual drabble this time--100 words precisely. And all homophobia is canon for the character, not the author.

--------------------------

Shizuki couldn't help but grit his teeth and shudder every time a letter from Mizuki mentioned that bastard Umeda. His archenemy, that's what he secretly considered the other doctor. He of the disgusting gayness and lackadaisical attitude about the medical profession they shared. Yet he couldn't completely hate the man, despite the horrible kiss he'd forced on Shizuki while he'd been in Japan.

Maybe it was the fact that the other man had a little sister, or Umeda's obvious protectiveness of Mizuki. Either way, he grudgingly left his most precious person in the other man's care until she came home.


	7. Shinji Noe

AN: I forget who requested this. As far as what the 'secret' is--I forget what volume, but it's when Sekime meets his girlfriend (crap, forgotten her name. getting old sucks, kiddies).

----------------------------------

He knew his best friend was keeping secrets from him. Noe figured guys shouldn't worry about that crap; he did anyway.

They'd been friends for as long as he could remember, gone to the same school. This was the first time Sekime had kept something from him. At least, something important. Not petty stuff like breaking his CD player, or taking the last sweet bean bun.

Noe didn't even know why he was convinced it was important. He just was. He knew what he was going to do about it, too.

Screw sensitivity, he'd choke it out of the idiot.


	8. Rio Umeda

AN: Just as side note, I still have Himejima, Nakao, and Kadoma on my to-do list. If you requested one of these, I promise I haven't forgotten about you.

---------------

"I needed to look after a friend who came to school here."

The blonde, curly-haired girl's reason for coming to Japan surprised Rio. Her new home stay guest seemed the stereotypical brash, loud, careless American on the surface. She wondered what kind of bond could bring a person across an ocean.

Ashiya was Julia's friend who'd come to Japan, a coincidence that both startled and amused Rio. And though their closeness was obviously built on a foundation of years, it opened up effortlessly to include her. Rio was sure then that these were people she would want to know forever.


	9. Senri Nakao

AN: Not dead yet, not retired from fandom either. I will finish all the kisses, I promise.  
--------------------

Everyone knew Nakao was miles of stubborn, especially when it came to his fixation for Nanba. He held to his open adoration of the older boy with an unshakable grip. Only one person at Osaka knew firsthand that his stubbornness covered vulnerability. His tears on Mizuki's shoulder were genuine; his heartbreak at the romantic rejection unfeigned.

Yet despite his loud, unashamed declarations of affection, despite the bravado of his display of love, he'd always known he was going to get hurt; known from the beginning the outcome of his affection, and yet been completely unable to change his stubborn heart.


	10. Izumi Sano

AN: Not dead yet. Still working on kisses.

* * *

He never remembered blushing before she came. Now Izumi found himself turning red so frequently he wondered if it were possible for his face to be permanently stained.

He'd never thought of himself as a shy person—but then he'd never lived with a girl before. And it had to be _this_ girl, with her innocently uninhibited personality. Of course she never meant any harm when she accidentally crawled in bed with him. She'd never imply anything provocative when she blithely asked unknowingly loaded questions.

So, Sano resigned himself to blushing. As oblivious as she was, she'd never notice anyway.


End file.
